The present invention relates to an optical-waveguide coil in a housing.
Optical-waveguide coils with and without a housing are disclosed in German Patent Application No. P 31 52 704.3 and DE-OS No. 33 32 718.1. In both designs, the optical-waveguides are embedded in a sealing compound.